En la ventana
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Y Shion seguía asomándose y mirando a la oscuridad, esperando ver algún reflejo o algún signo de que realmente no se había ido.


**Disclaimer:** No.6 no me pertenece

Este fic está dedicado a mi **clon** favorito, o sea, la única, a ver, es igual que yo pero más guapa, más alta y más sociable, y por eso es amor. La verdad es que soy muy irresponsable porque se me olvidó regalarle algo para su cumpleaños but I´m here. Que sepas que te adoro y que ojalá viviésemos más cerca y no a 4 horas en tren. Ah, por si no sabéis quien es, es la fantástica **Nalnyatrix Black**.

_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion that we are not alone_―Oscar Wilde

* * *

><p><em>En la ventana<em>

**Año 1**

Shion sacó la cabeza por la ventana, como hacía cada noche, intentando vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad que no alumbraban las farolas de No.6, porque sabía que si él volvía no lo haría fácil, obviamente no llamaría a la puerta, ni iría a visitar antes a nadie, había que encontrarlo, y él lo haría.

No.6 había prosperado o eso quería creer él. Estaba al mando y no tenía ningún privilegio especial, es más, seguía durmiendo en esa pequeña habitación que se encogía cuando se acostaba, aislándolo. A veces se preguntaba si realmente era eso lo que quería, ¿deseaba encontrarse en una mesa de despacho día tras día, intentando hacer feliz a las personas? Era altruista sí, pero el problema llegaba cuando no quedaba felicidad para él.

**Año 2**

―¿Sabías que cuando in perro está inquieto hace movimientos repetitivos como intentar cogerse la cola o simplemente ladear la cabeza una y otra vez? ―preguntó Inukashi

Shion se sentó en su cama y miró directamente a su compañero.

―¿Me estás diciendo que interpretas a la gente como si fuesen perros?

―No, eso es un insulto a los perros, te estoy diciendo que te interpreto a ti como si fueses un perro ―contestó el hombre mirándolo seriamente ―. En serio, Shion, estoy preocupado, ¿qué te pasa?

―¿Alguna vez has tenido ganas de huir, Inukashi?

―Nunca, tengo demasiadas cosas aquí que no quiero perder, cosas que quiero proteger; y tú también deberías tenerlas, al menos el joven que conocí que iba tras Nezumi como un perro tras su dueño, las tenía―Shion la miró sin pestañear, sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo bien―.El chico al que conocí no huía, se enfrentaba. Tal vez deberías aprender algo de él.

**Año 3**

Algo que defender, algo que proteger, ¿qué era tal cosa? Lo sabía, que todos pudiesen vivir bajo un techo, que todos tuviesen comida, en conclusión, su felicidad, pero el problema era, ¿quería él realmente proteger eso? Obviamente era el propósito de la mayoría de aquellos que pretendían encargarse de la ciudad, también había sido su deseo cuando llegó, pero no sabía que era así. Cualquiera podría haberse encargado de esa tarea, era demasiado pesada para sus hombros, demasiado pesada para cualquier hombre corriente, ni siquiera tenías tiempo para pensar en ti.

Aunque no había mucho que pensar, seguía viviendo con su madre, hablaba con Inukashi y visitaba a Shionn cuando tenía tiempo y se asomaba a la ventana cada noche, ¿qué más se podía pensar ahí? Siempre era la misma rutina, que le encerraba, se sentía como antes de eso, como antes de él, y eso era traicionarle, eso era olvidarle, para que nunca volviese.

**Año 4**

Llovía, tanto que parecía que el cielo se estuviese cayendo encima de No.6. En todas las casas de la ciudad, las ventanas y las puertas se encontraban cerradas, excepto en una habitación encima de una de las panaderías más famosas de la ciudad, a pesar de su tamaño. En ella había un hombre, cualquiera que no viviese allí habría dicho que era un loco, no solo tenía la ventana abierta, si no que sacaba la cabeza fuera como si disfrutase del agua caer sobre su rostro; pero todos en la ciudad sabían que no era ningún loco, simplemente buscaba respuestas.

Todos parecían habérselo repetido, pero aun habiendo escuchado los consejos de amigos y enemigos, ninguna respuesta conseguía llenarlo.

Entonces lo hizo, tal vez debió haberse parado a pensar en la gente que seguramente se encontraría dormida, o en la pulmonía que seguramente cogería, pero le dio igual.

Gritó.

―¿Por qué siempre tenemos que encontrarnos así?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora: <strong>me podéis matar si queréis pero que conste que es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom y esta pareja es lo más OTP que vais a encontrar en este mundo, así que si habéis llegado hasta aquí, sería genial que me dejaseis un review ¿por amor al arte?

**Nalnya**, espero que te haya gustado, si no, te mataré, digo, me lo dices y lloraré y lloraré hasta enfermar, digo, lo soportaré xD Pero que conste que te lo he hecho con todo mi cariño y mi amor (y la intención es lo que cuenta)


End file.
